Oscura Obsesión
by asallam1
Summary: Entre New Moon y Eclipse. Bella necesita un fin de semana a solas, pero se encuentra con que no todos se han ido... Darksper, malas palabras y peores ejemplos. Para Ro Ro Hale.
1. Descubierta!

**Hola chicos, aquí me tienen publicando de nuevo, esta vez un One shot en dos partes (o two shot) dedicado a Ro Ro Hale que quería un Darksper con una Bella humana… veamos si he logrado complacerla.**

**Un abrazo a quienes me siguen y espero que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Osc****ura Obsesión 1**

No descuidaré

regalarte mis delirios.

Me conectaré con el cuerpo al olvido.

Despiértame,

sin dañar mis emociones.

No sé, espero que

se apaguen mis temores.

_Despiértame /Nicole_

**Bella POV**

Mi turno de viernes por la tarde en Newton´s fue extenuante. No tanto por que trabajara demasiado, sino porque nuevamente debía repeler los avances de Mike, que tenía la molesta costumbre de arrinconarme en la bodega o en rincones oscuros para invitarme a salir. Maldito idiota que no entendía que no es no!

Ese fin de semana lo pasaría sola, ya que los Cullen en pleno habían salido a cazar, por lo que provecharía de adelantar trabajo en mis tareas de la escuela, que estaban francamente dejadas de lado a cambio de seguir a Edward y Alice en cada una de las múltiples actividades que se les ocurría.

Llamé a Charlie para saber a qué hora llegaría a casa y me dijo que me esperaría para cenar, ya que el fin de semana se iría de pesca con unos amigos y quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Pobre Charlie, nunca se le dio bien el hablar, menos de sentimientos, pero yo sabía lo culpable que se sentía por no estar en casa conmigo… por no ser un padre más presente… no es que me importara demasiado, ya que yo disfrutaba del tiempo para mí misma… Cuando lograba tener tiempo para mí.

Parecía que siempre estaba embarcada en alguna actividad con Alice o Edward, era como si desde que regresamos de Italia su meta en la vida fuera mantenerme ocupada las 24 horas del día, por eso era tan extraño que me hubieran dejado sola todo un fin de semana.

Y no me malentiendan! Por supuesto que amaba a Alice y a Edward, pero ambos por si solos y sobre todo en conjunto, resultaban un poco… demasiado.

Era como si conscientemente estuvieran tratando de evitar que yo tuviera tiempo para pensar…

Y necesitaba pensar! Desde nuestro regreso a Italia Jacob no me hablaba, Charlie me tenía castigada de por vida y yo había perdonado a Edward sin pensar si se lo merecía o no. Mi corazón me decía que lo necesitaba y simplemente habíamos caído en la misma rutina de antes de que me dejaran… como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero yo había cambiado… lo sentía en mi interior… una Bella más fuerte, más independiente, que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma, pero que pronto lo haría… en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

Por eso estaba tan contenta de tener este precioso fin de semana, un espacio para mí, para pensar y decidir qué quería hacer de mi vida… y ponerme al corriente con la escuela.

Esa noche preparé una cena especial para Charlie, y puse especial esfuerzo en conversar con él durante la cena. Él pareció complacido y hasta se quedó un rato extra en la cocina ayudándome a lavar los platos.

-Estás segura de que vas a estar bien sola todo el fin de semana? –Preguntó por enésima vez mientras secaba los cubiertos.

-Si papá –Dije con voz cansada –Tengo montones de tarea que adelantar…

-Mmmmm –Gruñó –No me gusta nada dejarte sola, especialmente con ese Edwin rondándote de nuevo… -Dijo –Recuerda que estás castigada! No puedes tener visitas y debes estar en casa antes de que se ponga el sol.

-Lo sé papá… Dios! Ya tengo 18 años, puedo comprender instrucciones simples, sabes? Además es Edward, no "Edwin" y él se fue con su familia a acampar por el fin de semana –Le dije medio cabreada.

-No te me hagas la sabelotodo Bells –Me dijo –Puede que tengas 18 años o 45, pero mientras sigas viviendo bajo mi techo…

-…debo seguir tus reglas, ya lo sé –Le dije.

-Bien, ahora dale un abrazo a tu padre y no te enojes conmigo, que todo lo hago pensando en tu bienestar.

-Lo sé papá –Le dije dándole un medio abrazo un poco incómodo. Ninguno de los dos era bueno con las muestras de afecto.

-Ahora a la cama! -Me dijo haciéndose el duro. Yo obedecí subiendo al segundo piso, fui al baño, me lavé los dientes y me acosté. En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé dormida.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente desperté a las 9:04 am de acuerdo a mi reloj despertador, y me sentí inusualmente descansada y libre. Este era mi día y haría con él lo que quisiera!

Partí por darme una larga ducha y me lavé el pelo dejándolo que se secara al aire. Era una linda mañana de primavera y no hacía demasiado frío.

Desayuné cereal con leche y me lavé los dientes y luego cepillé mi cabello… se estaba poniendo demasiado largo, tal vez debería cortármelo… aunque a Edward le gustaba así como estaba… qué hacer? Suspiré y decidí no decidir nada por ahora.

Me vestí con una camiseta vintage que Edward y Alice aborrecían y unos jeans desgastados y ajustados al cuerpo. Complementé mi atuendo con mis zapatillas Converse y me sentí como una verdadera rebelde, una rock star en mi fin de semana libre. Libre de todos y de todos… menos la tarea.

Mejor salía de eso cuanto antes, tenía que escribir un ensayo de literatura sobre el rol de las mujeres en el siglo XIX, haciendo una comparación entre varios libros de las hermanas Bronte y Jane Austen, un ensayo que valía el 30% de mi calificación final.

Pero al buscar los libros que necesitaba me di cuenta de que mi copia de Jane Ayre no estaba por ninguna parte… Y haciendo memoria recordé que la había dejado en la habitación de Edward la última vez que lo había visitado.

Demonios! Tendría que ir a casa de los Cullen a buscar mi copia antes de comenzar, o interrumpiría mi trabajo más adelante de todas maneras.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y partí rumbo a la mansión. Yo tenía una llave para casos de emergencia, y me pareció que este definitivamente clasificaba como una emergencia… necesitaba mis notas altas para poder acceder a una buena universidad por mí misma y no por que los Cullen le pagaran una burrada de dinero al rector.

Al llegar a la mansión me estacioné junto a la puerta y usé mi llave para entrar. Subí rápidamente al tercer piso y entré a la habitación de Edward. Justamente, sobre su sofá estaba mi libro.

Lo tome con un suspiro de alivio y casi me muero del susto cuando una voz a pocos centímetros de mi cuello me dijo

-Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

Me giré alarmada, esa era una voz a la que no estaba acostumbrada… él nunca hablaba en mi presencia… rayos! El rara vez estaba en mi presencia!

-Jasper! –Exclamé –Lo… lo siento… mi libro –Dije mostrándole mi maltratado ejemplar.

-Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es para ti estar a solas conmigo? –Dijo sin retroceder ni media pulgada… estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal a propósito para amedrentarme… y estaba funcionando -Qué haces aquí Swan? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Los suyos estaban del color del oro derretido, por lo que no estaría hambriento… pero eso no me hizo sentir segura, todos se habían encargado de advertirme… _Jasper es peligroso, su control es el más débil de toda la familia_…

-Se me quedó mi libro –Respondí mirando al suelo. Su mirada era demasiado intensa y parecía quemarme.

-Es una lástima… -Dijo como para sí mismo -Una verdadera lástima.

-Jasper… yo… tu… no me harías daño verdad? –Le pregunté mientras él acercaba su rostro a mi cuello y aspiraba profundamente.

-Daño? –Me preguntó –Eso es lo que temes? Que te haga daño? –Rió siniestro –No Swan, no te voy a hacer… daño.

-Jasper… por qué estás aquí? Por qué no estás con los demás en Canadá? –Le pregunté levantando la vista. Él seguía cerca de mí, pero no quise demostrarle mi miedo retrocediendo. Aunque él pudiera sentirlo.

-No me dio la gana ir a Canadá –Respondió con una sonrisa maligna, y su respuesta rebelde me hizo darle una segunda mirada… Jasper no vestía su ropa usual elegida por Alice, nada de ropa de diseñador esta vez. No, él vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas que revelaba sus musculosos brazos y múltiples cicatrices, apenas visibles. Yo las reconocí por que hacían juego con la que yo tenía en la muñeca de la mano izquierda. La que me regaló James.

Jasper vestía además jeans desgastados y ajustados y botas vaqueras… Oh mierda… casi me relamí al verlo de cuerpo entero, y lo peor? Él se dio cuenta.

Me sonrojé como una idiota por estar embobada mirando a mi cuñado y él volvió a reír… en estos minutos con él lo había visto reír más que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, pero no era una risa alegre, era oscura, misteriosa… escalofriante.

Me pregunté por un momento si saldría viva de esa casa… y luego me pregunté qué se sentiría tener los labios de Jasper en mi garganta, bebiendo de mí, saciando su eterna sed… y me produjo un delicioso cosquilleo en mis entrañas. Me sonrojé otra vez.

-Eres un espécimen extraño Swan… lo sabes verdad? –Me preguntó.

-Así dicen… -Me encogí de hombros – Por qué me llamas Swan? –Le pregunté.

-Porque tú quieres ser llamada "Bella", y yo odio ese sobrenombre –Dijo, sus ojos brillantes y una mueca de desagrado.

-P…Por qué? –Pregunté.

-Porque ese es el nombre de una niña, pero tú eres ya una mujer –Me dijo caminando alrededor de mí, observándome, evaluando mis reacciones. Quise salir corriendo, su escrutinio me tenía incómoda, pero me paralicé, como siempre que tenía miedo. Además él me alcanzaría antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

-Y cómo me debería hacer llamar? –Le pregunté.

-Isabella –Dijo mi nombre con voz ronca –Ese es el nombre de una mujer de verdad, una mujer con deseos y sueños… y yo conozco tus deseos… lo sabes verdad?

Yo enrojecí violentamente. Por supuesto que Jasper sabría de mi despertar sexual, de mis deseos de amor físico, de mi constante frustración con Edward. Desde que Edward había regresado era como si yo estuviera en celo, siempre deseando algo que sabía que no podría conseguir.

-Me… me voy –Le dije dando un paso al frente, pero él se interpuso en mi camino.

-Tienes idea de lo que me provocas Isabella? Lo que todo ese deseo reprimido provoca en mí? Lo que daría por… -Se detuvo y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, llevándoselo a la nariz y aspiró –Hueles a inocencia… es embriagador. Puedo comprender la obsesión de Edward contigo…

-Es por eso que… siempre me rehúyes? –Le pregunté envalentonada.

-Eso es cosa de la familia –Respondió –Prefieren mantenerme alejado de la tentación, pero yo no rehúyo a nadie, menos a un snack –Dijo y sonrió malévolo.

-Tú no piensas eso de mí –Le dije segura de lo que decía –O no me habrías salvado cuando sucedió lo de James… tú… tú me dijiste que yo… valgo la pena…

-Me sorprendes Isabella –Me dijo –Eres más astuta de lo que te daba crédito…

-Y tú eres menos educado de lo que yo te daba crédito –Respondí ofendida.

-Te han besado de verdad alguna vez? –Me preguntó cambiando el tema completamente, descolocándome.

-Yo… Edward… -Respondí mirándome las manos.

-No me vengas con mentiras! –Exclamó -sabes perfectamente que te puedo descubrir en cuanto salen de tu boca. Te estoy preguntando si alguna vez te besó un hombre de verdad –Me dijo tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos y bañando mi rostro con su aliento… una deliciosa mescla de especias y canela… intoxicante.

-N…no? –Me salió como una pregunta.

-Eso me imaginé –Me dijo, y antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso abrazador. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió la posibilidad de negarme, sino simplemente busqué apoyo en él afirmándome de sus brazos mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca virgen de lenguas y pasión.

Jasper no fue gentil ni tierno como Edward, no me trató como una muñequita de porcelana que se podía romper en cualquier momento… oh no! Me besó duro, y yo entré en el juego junto con él, enrollando mi lengua en la suya, gimiendo como desesperada de algo que no podía identificar.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado me soltó y yo quedé con los ojos cerrados y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

-Lo sabía! –Dijo luciendo satisfecho –Eres un volcán Isabella… Un volcán a punto de estallar…

-Por qué hiciste eso? –Le pregunté avergonzada por mi reacción. Debí haberlo abofeteado o algo, recordarle que ambos estábamos comprometidos con otras personas… yo que sé, algo! Pero no, no hice nada porque ese beso había sido la cosa más excitante que me había pasado en la vida. Sentía mi corazón bombeando con fuerza y en mi estómago mariposas… y humedad entre mis piernas…

-Porque ambos lo necesitábamos –Me dijo –Yo no soporto la tensión sexual ni tus frustraciones Isabella… si tú quisieras yo podría encargarme de ti… satisfacerte, hacerte gritar de placer…

-Así es que yo soy tu nuevo caso de caridad? Adiós! –Le pregunté ofendida empujándolo. Él me tomó del brazo girándome y me volvió a besar.

Mis labios instantáneamente se abrieron para él y esta vez sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo y me tocó en la cintura, las caderas y mis nalgas. Mi excitación creció y mis manos se aferraron su cabello rubio y desordenado, como tratando de forzarlo a darme lo que yo necesitaba… fuera lo que fuera aquello. Su lengua se movió por mi boca con confianza y decisión, y sus manos siguieron moviéndose por mi cuerpo como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Mi bajo vientre concentró una bola de calor que fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta abarcar todo mi cuerpo, temblaba y gemía, y entonces… Jasper me volvió a soltar. Y me quedé caliente, mojada y frustrada.

-Eso es lo que me haces sentir… cada… puto… día –Me dijo.

-Cómo? Tú no me deseas –Afirmé.

-Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo deseo o no? –Me enfrentó –Tú Isabella, no sabes nada.

-Sé que tienes a Alice… -Dije recordándomelo a mí misma.

-Oh… Pero Alice me tiene a mí? –Me preguntó.

-Jasper no quiero que juegues conmigo, me voy –Dije sintiéndome sucia.

-Quién dice que esto es un juego? –Dijo tomándome fuerte por el cabello –Quién dice que no te deseo?

-Jasper por favor… -dije sintiendo crecer nuevamente ese calor, esas cosquillas en mi entrepierna.

-Por favor qué Isabella? Pídemelo y tal vez te lo daré –Dijo mientras el placer seguía creciendo y creciendo, estaba a punto… y luego nada.

Gemí.

Lo golpeé.

Lo maldije.

Y lo besé.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A qué juega Jasper con Isabella?**

**Reviews=love=2° parte**


	2. Me da miedo quererte

**Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó a mí escribirla.**

**Les confieso que no se acaba aquí… al final debí dividirla en 3 partes. Lo sé! No sé condensar… pero es mejor para todos, así tenemos más Darksper que disfrutar.**

**Lean el poema que comienza el cap., es de Pedro Matta y uno de mis favoritos!**

**Abrazos y no olviden regalarme su opinión.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oscura Obsesión 2**

_-Por favor qué Isabella? Pídemelo y tal vez te lo daré –Dijo mientras el placer seguía creciendo y creciendo, estaba a punto… y luego nada._

_Gemí._

_Lo golpeé._

_Lo maldije._

_Y lo besé._

…oOo…

Me da miedo quererte. Es mi amor tan violento

que yo mismo me asusto de mi modo de amar;

de tal forma me espanto mi propio pensamiento

que hay noches que no quiero dormirme para soñar.

No sé lo que me pasa. Pero hay veces que siento

unos irresistibles deseos de matar:

respiro olor a sangre y luego me arrepiento

y me entran unas ganas muy grandes de llorar.

¡Oh, si en estos momentos pudiera contemplarte

dormida entre mis brazos!…, si pudiera besarte

como nunca hombre alguno a una mujer besó…

después rodear tu cuello con un cordón de seda

y apretar bien el nudo, ¡para que nadie pueda

poner los labios donde feliz los puse yo!

Me da miedo quererte/Pedro Matta

**Bella POV**

Él respondió a mi beso con renovado entusiasmo, y el deseo se fue formando nuevamente en mi bajo vientre, y mi sexo me dolía de la insatisfacción… necesitaba algo que Jasper me negaba… algo que estaba tan cerca… al alcance de mis manos, y luego desaparecía. Yo era la epítome de la frustración.

-Pídemelo Swan… -Me dijo desafiante, lamiendo mi cuello.

-Jasper… por favor… -Dije tratando de besarlo de nuevo, pero se negó, él era más alto y controlaba mi cabeza enredando sus dedos firmemente en mi cabello.

-Eres… eres un… maldito cretino! –Le dije furiosa mientras restregaba mi pelvis contra su erección.

-Exactamente… no soy tu caballerito andante… no soy bueno reprimiendo mis impulsos, no te lo habían dicho? –Preguntó burlón. Y entonces caí en cuenta. Jasper tenía problemas acallando toda clase de impulsos… no sólo su hambre por sangre humana… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y loca de deseo, del deseo que Jasper controlaba, le dije

-Jasper… deja de jugar conmigo… deja de manipularme…

-Prefieres que te haga correrte con mis manos? O con mi lengua –Me preguntó –Porque sé lo que necesitas, y te lo puedo dar sin tocarte… qué eliges, Swan…? –Me preguntó.

-Aaaah… Jasper detente… -Dije más allá de la calentura.

-Ya no te estoy manipulando, somos sólo tú y yo Isabella –Dijo y volvió a besarme mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a mis pechos y retorció suavemente mi pezón. La bola de fuego en mi vientre estalló y mis rodillas dejaron de sostenerme.

-Oh dios! Oh mierda! Jasper! Aaaaaah! –Grité mordiendo su camiseta a la altura de sus hombros de piedra.

-Mierda Swan! –Exclamó él y me abrazó con fuerza, respirando agitadamente en mi cuello… mañana tendría moretones.

Jasper me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me llevó al sofá más cercano, donde me depositó con cuidado.

-Jasper… me voy a mi casa –Dije casi inconsciente.

-No te vas a ninguna maldita parte, no estás en condiciones de conducir -gruñó.

-Demonios –Mascullé -Eso fue… wow!

-Lo habías sentido antes? –Me preguntó luciendo por fin satisfecho.

-Nunca… es mi… primer… -No pude decirlo. Me daba vergüenza.

-Dilo Isabella! –Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-No!

-Me vuelves loco con tu presencia, con tu olor y tu inocencia, con tus ganas locas de correrte, pero no eres capaz de decir la palabra orgasmo? –Espetó burlón.

-Orgasmo! –Dije desafiante.

-Dilo de nuevo –Dijo él besando mi cuello.

-Orgasmo…! –Dije y él pellizcó uno de mis pezones por sobre la ropa. Yo gemí de placer y dolor.

-Esa es mi niña sucia… el volcán que va a explotar… como quisiera ser el catalizador… -Dijo contra mi piel.

-De qué hablas? –Pregunté confundida, mi cuerpo estaba relajado y mi sexo se sentía más mojado que nunca.

-De ti Swan… del deseo inexplicable que me provocas, de las ganas que tengo de enterrarme en ti, de lamerte, de conocer cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

-Pero… pero… Alice… Edward…

-Ellos no existen! Una vez que seas mía nada existe! –Dijo violento, lanzando dagas con su mirada.

-Tu no me amas… tu me quieres poseer…

-Sí, poseerte, ser tu dueño, el amo y señor de tus orgasmos, de tus suspiros y de tu cuerpo… quiero que seas mía y que lo demás se vaya al demonio! –Gritó violento y chocó sus labios con los míos. Mi cuerpo traidor dejó salir a mi puta interna y me dejé besar y lo besé con toda mi pasión, con todas mis ganas reprimidas.

-Tu placer es mi placer Swan… -Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada –Y yo soy un ser esencialmente hedonista.

Mi conciencia, o lo que quedaba de ella sabía lo peligroso que era este juego, sabía que estaba arriesgando el amor puro y casto de Edward y la amistad de Alice a cambio de un fin de semana de… de… de placer infinito. Jasper y su don eran capaces de hacerme llegar a mi clímax sin ni siquiera tocarme, pero él tenía razón… sería tanto más divertido si lo hiciera…

-Jasper yo… nunca… yo soy virgen –Le dije sonrojándome.

-Lo sé –Dijo mientras olisqueaba mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta mi sexo, en un gesto sensual, animal.

-Y… y lo voy seguir siendo…? -Le dije insegura. Sonó como una pregunta.

-Mierda! no te voy a violar Isabella… para cuando termine contigo vas a estar rogándome para que te coja como la descarada que sé que eres.

-Estás haciendo muchas promesas… estás seguro de que puedes cumplir? –Le pregunté desafiante. Él fijó sus ojos en mí y me enfrentó, su rostro a sólo un par de centímetros del mío.

-Dudas de mí? –Dijo y comencé a sentir nuevamente el cosquilleo en mi sexo, la presión en mi bajo vientre… froté mis piernas buscando fricción, él no me estaba tocando y sabía que así como me podía dar placer me lo quitaría si no me comportaba como él lo deseaba.

-N…No… Aaaaah… Jasper por favor… -Gemí.

-Por favor qué? Por favor qué Swan? Pídemelo… grítalo! –Me dijo, y las sensaciones se hicieron increíblemente poderosas… estaba al límite, transpirando, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y por mi mente corrían toda clase de pensamientos impuros, imágenes sucias que una niña inocente como yo no debería conocer, pero que en mi curiosidad eterna había encontrado… internet, revistas, libros… cada escena sensual que alguna vez había visto o leído estaba pasando frente a mis ojos cerrados.

-Dámelo Jasper! Yo sé que tú también lo necesitas! –Grité retorciéndome de placer.

-Oh… pero es mucho más divertido torturarte pequeño cisne… -Dijo y su mano se posó sobre mi monte de venus por sobre mis jeans –Puedo sentir tu humedad… tu olor es delicioso… quítate los pantalones –Me ordenó.

-No!

-Quítatelos y te voy a dejar correrte Isabella… de lo contrario puedo torturarte día y noche… sé que nadie te va a echar de menos –Dijo con voz ronca y sonrió. El muy maldito.

-Jassssssspeeeeer! Aaaaaaaaaagh! Por favor! –Gemí.

-Me lo pides por favor? Siempre tan correcta Swan… qué quieres? –Dijo subiendo mi camiseta y lamiendo mi ombligo. Su lengua fría contrastaba exquisitamente contra mi acalorado cuerpo.

-Quítame los pantalones, déjame correrme! –grité.

-Eres una niña sucia Isabella… me encanta lo que hemos logrado en menos de un día… adoro tu pasión… -Me dijo acariciando mi cabello como si fuera una mascota para luego rasgar mis jeans de mi cuerpo.

-Oooh! –Dije entre el dolor y la excitación.

-Braguitas de algodón… tan dulce –Dijo posando sus dedos en el borde de mis pequeñas bragas –Estás se van a ir… lo deseas Swan… cisne bonito… cisne perverso… deseas que pruebe tu sexo?

-Dios! –Podía este hombre ser más sexi? Cómo nunca lo había notado? Cómo negarme cuando lo único que me regía en ese momento era mi puta interna, que deseaba montar a Jasper como una vaquera loca. Jasper caliente, boca sucia Whitlock… irresistible bastardo –Sí… sí sisisisisi!

Sin más Jasper destrozó mis inocentes bragas de algodón blanco y abrió mis piernas, observándome como un cazador a su presa. Su intensa mirada me hizo sentir vergüenza, nunca un hombre me había visto ni siquiera parcialmente desnuda, pero no pude concentrarme en nada más que en el latir mi sexo, necesitando su toque, deseando lo que estuviera dispuesto a entregarme, y al demonio todo lo demás.

-Perfecta… lo sabía… mi cisne hermoso… eres perfecta –Dijo y tomó mi clítoris entre sus labios, chupando suavemente, y volviéndome loca de placer… lo que me hizo agarrar mechones de su cabello rubio y restregar su cara contra mí. Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar mis labios lubricando mi sexo y sentí que mi orgasmo estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano… sólo faltaba un pequeño empujón… sólo…

Con uno de sus dedos me penetró lentamente, una, dos, tres veces, y me corrí fuerte, duro, y grité y me removí en éxtasis, gimiendo su nombre, maldiciéndolo por este placer tan intenso, pero él no se detuvo, si no que siguió lamiéndome, bebiendo cada gota de mis jugos hasta que mi sexo estaba demasiado hipersensible para su lengua perversa.

-Ambrosía… el manjar de los dioses –Dijo incoherente suspirando y descansando su rostro en mi estómago –Eres pura ambrosía –Y hundió su lengua en mi ombligo. Yo reí, me hacía cosquillas, y acaricié su rostro tierna, lánguidamente.

-Quién eres, Jasper Whitlock? –Le pregunté casi retóricamente, perdida en mi nuevo mundo de orgasmos, lenguas perversas y pasión.

-Un demonio –Respondió secamente.

-No… un ángel –Le dije delineando sus rasgos con mis dedos.

-No sabes nada de mis más oscuros secretos Swan… ahora quiero verte desnuda! -Me dijo súbitamente rasgando mi camiseta y mi sostén con un movimiento de su muñeca.

-Jasper! –Dije sorprendida más que ofuscada. Él ya había destrozado el resto de mi ropa, qué más daba una camiseta y m ropa interior? –No me importa lo que hayas hecho… -Le dije -lo que importa es quién eres ahora…

-Soy la maldad encarnada, un maldito, un guerrero, un asesino –Me dijo mirándome atentamente.

-Debes tener cualidades que te rediman -Le dije segura, confiada y perdida en sus ojos –Alice las debe haber visto…

-Ella vive en el futuro e ignora el pasado –Respondió con desprecio–Ella sólo ve lo que quiere ver.

-Esta familia te aceptó –Le dije aun acariciando su rostro perfecto.

-Por Alice… pero en realidad todos ellos me desprecian… porque ellos saben quién soy –Dijo comenzando a enojarse de nuevo… oh Jasper! Por qué tan extremo en tus reacciones?

-Por qué yo Jasper? –Le pregunté –Por qué me dices estas cosas a mí?

-Porque no eres mía… -Respondió –Porque casi te mato en mi obsesión por poseerte, por tu cuerpo, tu esencia, unas gotas de tu sangre. Porque eres la mujer del que llamo mi hermano y porque odio cada momento en que no me perteneces. Porque soy un bastardo que te desea como no ha deseado nada antes, pero que no se merece el cielo que está probando… porque este fin de semana es todo lo que tengo antes de partir –Escupió con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Partir? –Pregunté aterrada. Después de lo que habíamos compartido él no podía… no podía dejarme verdad?

-Crees que me puedo quedar después de todo esto? Que me voy a quedar a ver tu felicidad mediocre con Edward? Que voy a volver a tocar a Alice después de ti? –Preguntó mirándome, esa mirada inquisidora.

-Felicidad mediocre? –Pregunté.

-Felicidad a medias… por que no conoces nada mejor. Yo te puedo hacer vivir de verdad –Dijo hundiendo uno de sus dedos en mi sexo.

-Aaaagh! –Gemí arqueando mi espalda –Eso es sexo, no felicidad!

-La compatibilidad sexual es algo raro pequeño cisne… más rara que lo que tu llamas amor… créeme, lo siento en todos quienes me rodean… y sé que tú y yo juntos… las cosas que te podría enseñar…

-Qué? –Pregunté con los ojos semi cerrados mientras mi pelvis se movía en conjunto con su dedo enterrado en mí.

-Nuestra pasión podría incendiar la casa –Afirmó.

-Y el amor?

-Tú no amas a Edward –Me dijo como si nada.

-Claro que sí! –Me defendí sin ganas.

-No, no lo amas, lo quieres, estás acostumbrada a él…

-Y tú si me amas a mí? –Lo desafié tratando de cerrar mis piernas y atrapar su mano en mí.

-Yo te necesito, te respiro, te vivo… yo te llevo en el veneno que recorre mis venas… yo maldigo el día en que te conocí, por no haber llegado a ti primero… maldita sea Swan! –Dijo sacando su dedo de mí y poniéndose de pié –El mío es el amor más enfermizo, malsano y perverso de todos, Isabella! –Y dicho esto se llevó el dedo que estuvo en mi interior a la boca –Ambrosía –Repitió cerrando los ojos. Luego su vista se enfocó en mi cuerpo desnudo y me dijo –Así es como te voy a recordar, mi cisne precioso… por siempre desnuda para mí…

-Jasper –Dije sentándome –No te puedes ir!

-Nada me retiene –Dijo alejándose.

-Yo… no quiero que te vayas… -Le pedí.

-Y eso qué? Vas a decirle a Edward que lo dejas por mí? Por un demonio, un salvaje? Mi amor te va a destruir Swan… -Me advirtió.

-Y qué puedo hacer? Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no amo a Edward… no voy a seguir con él hagas lo que hagas… Pero si es verdad lo que dices… si es verdad lo que existe entre nosotros…

-Si es verdad qué? Te ahogarías, te sofocarías… me rogarías por un soplo de aire, por tu puta libertad!

-No! No… Jasper por favor! –No sabía si no rogar que no me quitara su presencia… ya no quería vivir sin esa pasión que él me prometía.

-Ya no voy a mentir más –Me dijo mirándome intensamente –No voy a seguir escondiendo mis pensamientos ni mis actos… Si veo a Edward volver a tocarte una vez más lo destruyo! –Amenazó.

-No! Edward no va a volver a tocarme! No Jasper… cómo podría? Quiero creerte… quiero probar…

-Probar?

-Demuéstramelo… tenemos este fin de semana para que me puedas probar lo que me dices… Si funcionamos te quedas por mí y afrontamos juntos a la familia… Pero si no, te largas como querías y yo voy a terminar con Edward de todas maneras –Le propuse.

-Mi pequeño cisne curioso quiere probar? –Preguntó como divertido con mis palabras –Entonces me lo vas a tener que pedir Swan… -Dijo con su sonrisa maléfica… esa que me hizo mojarme un poquito más –Me vas a tener que pedir que te haga el amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? Gustó? Regálenme sus reviews y Darksper les susurrará cochinadas al oído.**


	3. Enamorado

**Hola chicos! Me costó montones terminar este minific porque este Jasper es un ser complicado y terrible, y debí reescribirlo muchas veces para que resultara como yo quería… al final no estoy perfectamente contenta pero aquí está… un vistazo en la mente de nuestro Jazz.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz Navidad junto a sus familias, un abrazo muy grande a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leerme.**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oscura Obsesión 3**

Comprendo que tus besos

Jamás han de ser míos;

Comprendo que en tus ojos

No me he de ver jamás;

Y te amo y en mis locos

Y ardientes desvaríos

Bendigo tus desdenes,

Adoro tus desvíos

Y en vez de amarte menos,

Te quiero mucho más.

_Comprendo que tus besos/Manuel Acuña_

**Jasper POV**

-_Tú vales la pena_… las únicas putas palabras verdaderas que le pude decir para calmar su angustia en ese entonces. Phenix…

Ella y su inseguridad.

Ella y su inocencia.

Ella y su ridículo amor por todos nosotros.

Ella…

Hermosa sin aspavientos.

Ella y su risa cristalina.

Ella debía ser mi redención.

Pero no me podía acercar. Ella no era mía para tomar. Yo tenía a Alice… años, décadas de tratar de encajar en la vida perfecta de os Cullen, en el destino perfecto que Alice me prometió pero que nunca existió.

Nada es tan fácil, y tampoco lo fue el enamorarme de mi esposa. Me enamoré de un ideal. Del ideal de una vida sin violencia, de una vida de paz y serenidad después de mi pasado de sangre y odio, de sexo como recompensa a mis logros militares, de la más completa falta de moral. Sólo sangre. Sólo muerte

Y ahora llegaba ella a mi vida. Pura. Amante.

Y de mi supuesto hermano.

La miré de lejos… la evité todo lo que pude. La familia pensó que por mis ganas de su sangre, pero era mucho, mucho más… eran mis ganas de ella. Mi necesidad de poseer lo prohibido… el convencimiento de que su cercanía me podía proveer la redención. La puta redención que sabía que no merecía.

Matar a James fue mi placer…destrozarlo y dejar salir a mi bestia interna para matar al servicio de Isabella… para castigar su agresor.

Maldito hijo de perra.

Y luego meses de observarla a lo lejos… de enmascarar mis pensamientos, de no tomar decisiones con respecto a ella…

El "incidente"... Cuando sólo unas gotas de su sangre me hicieron perder el control. La deseaba. En cuerpo y alma. La transformaría. La obligaría a ver que ella era para mí.

Pero mis "hermanos" me detuvieron por la fuerza y perdí mi oportunidad.

Luego, meses de soledad en Alaska. Solo pero rodeado de la familia… maldita sea, los peores meses de mi asquerosa vida… la rabia, el aborrecimiento que me producían mis acciones…

Hasta que ella regresó a nuestras vidas.

Y regresó como la novia de Edward, como si nunca la hubiéramos abandonado. Como si nunca la hubiéramos dejado a su suerte. Como si no la hubiera tratado de matar. Sin resentimientos.

Compasión.

Perdón.

Y yo me retorcía a la distancia como un animal desesperado por tocarla.

_Ella no te pertenece. Qué harías tú con una inocente niña humana? Te la comerías viva… literal y figurativamente._

Un viaje de cacería a Canadá. Mierda, ya no aguanto más esta charada de familia feliz!

-Jazzy, acompáñanos! –Rogó Alice una y otra vez.

-Por la mierda Alice! Ya te dije que no! –Le grité.

-Pero yo vi en una visión que sí venías con nosotros… -Argumentó, inmune a mis explosiones de mal genio. Estaba acostumbrada

-Tus visiones son subjetivas y lo sabes –Le dije con rabia –Estoy cansado, cansado de todos ustedes, cansado de esta mierda de posar como alumno de secundaria, cansado de negar mi verdadera naturaleza! –Estallé.

-Jazzy! Y si nos vamos solos tú y yo… -Me propuso.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta Alice. Tú y yo ya no más –Dije terminante.

-Pero… -Balbuceó.

-Ya… no… más –Le dije lentamente –No voy a seguir fingiendo, necesito tiempo para pensar qué voy a hacer con mi vida.

-Está bien -Dijo decepcionada. Ella no se rendía a la idea de que todo entre nosotros había terminado desde hacía años… años antes de conocer a mi perdición. Mi cisne. Mi Swan.

La familia se fue el viernes y yo me dirigí a cazar en los alrededores. Tuve suerte con un león de montaña y regresé a casa… Tenía poco tiempo para pensar en qué haría con el resto de mi eternidad.

…oOo…

Y de pronto, sin saber cómo llegué a eso, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Estaba besando a mi cisne, regalándole placer, abriendo mi pecho para desnudar mis sentimientos…

E Isabella desnuda frente a mí… rogándome que me quedara, que nos diera una oportunidad, que "probáramos" durante el fin de semana… diciéndome que pasara lo que pasara ella abandonaría a Edward…

Mi pequeño cisne había demostrado que su cuerpo necesitaba del mío, y yo estaba hambriento del suyo, perfecto, joven, suave, cálido y virginal.

Dos orgasmos… dos orgasmos que casi me hacen encremar mis putos pantalones de placer… Isabella era un volcán, y cuando hiciera erupción incendiaría todo a su paso… Y yo quería ser el catalizador, yo quería ser el maldito suertudo que consiguiera a la chica perfecta para sí mismo.

Mis mundos oscuros no importaban, mi cisne redentor limpiaba todo a su paso… pero aun así le advertí lo que soy. A ella no le importó, pude ver lo sincera que era el decirme que quería una oportunidad conmigo a pesar de todo.

-Mi pequeño cisne curioso quiere probar? –Pregunté divertido con sus palabras, con su inocencia, con su falta de malicia… –Entonces me lo vas a tener que pedir Swan… -Dije sonriendo, perverso… y pude sentir y oler su creciente excitación –Me vas a tener que pedir que te haga el amor.

-Yo… -Pude sentir su pudor, su pequeño lapsus de indecisión y luego su certeza absoluta –Jasper… quiero que me hagas el amor –Me pidió tímidamente.

Nunca he escuchado palabras más sexi en mi vida, la tomé en mis brazos, desnuda como estaba, y la besé fuerte, duro, con el sabor de su sexo en mi boca, y ella gimió, gimió de placer.

La saqué de la habitación de Edward, no quería que nada de lo nuestro le recordara a él, y la llevé a mi estudio, donde tenía un enorme diván, ideal para todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle a mi cisne bonito… a mi cisne perverso… perverso como yo.

La deposité con cuidado en el diván sin dejar de besarla, y ella entrelazó sus delicados dedos en mi cabello, como para que no me fuera, como para retenerme…. Como si lo necesitara! Esta mujer era mi maldita perdición.

-Repítemelo –Le dije tomando uno de sus pezones en mi boca.

-Jasper… por favor… por favor hazme el amor! –jadeó, y supe que lo decía de verdad. Luego una ola de vergüenza la atacó y sus mejillas y su pecho de ruborizaron.

-Dímelo… qué estás pensando? –Le pregunté mientras acariciaba su piel de porcelana. No permitiría secretos entre nosotros.

-Tú… este… tienes toda tu ropa puesta-Dijo ruborizándose aún más.

-Sácamela Swan… Sácamelo todo –Le dije dándole espacio para que sus manos maniobraran.

-Levanta los brazos –Me pidió y sus manos se acercaron al borde de mi camiseta para retirarla. Una vez que mi pecho estuvo desnudo ella me abrazó y rozó su piel con la mía, creando una ficción increíble… puro deseo y electricidad –Tus pantalones –Dijo y trató de desabrocharlos, pero se demoró demasiado y yo simplemente me los arranqué como había arrancado cada prenda que ella llevaba puesta y quedé desnudo frente a ella. Mi pequeño cisne jadeó, supongo que de la impresión de ver a un hombre desnudo.

-Bésame Swan… acércate y bésame –Le ordené… pero en mi interior estaba rogando, rogando porque ella viniera hacia mí.

Ella se acercó y con fuerza se colgó de mi cuello y me besó apasionadamente, pegando su cuerpo al mío, ambos jadeantes de necesidad.

Me concentré en tratar de no proyectar mis emociones, quería que ella hiciera lo que quisiera hacer, sin más manipulaciones de mi parte… Su deseo no disminuyó.

Mi mano bajó por su estómago para hundirse entre sus piernas. Ella arqueó su cuerpo para permitirlo.

-Mierda Swan! Estás tan mojada! –Le dije al oído.

-Para ti… por ti –Respondió ella besando mi pecho. Yo acaricié su sexo una y otra vez, metiendo primero uno y luego dos dedos en su entrada, de modo de dilatarla, de prepararla para mi invasión.

-Jazz… Uuuummm… no puedo más! Voy a estallar! –Gimió.

-No nena, tú vas a estallar cuando yo te lo diga –Dije cruel, y bajé la intensidad de mis caricias para alargar su placer. Sus manitas recorrieron mi cuerpo, y pareció gustarle particularmente la zona de mis glúteos y hombros, ya que ahí centró sus caricias.

Me recosté en el diván con ella sobre mí y seguí acariciando su sexo y lamiendo sus pechos… la lujuria viajaba en espiral de uno al otro, sus estremecimientos de placer literalmente se convertían en los míos y la quería devorar, hacer mía en cada sentido, encerrarla, castigarla por cada pensamiento que hubiera tenido con otros… con mi hermano…

Ella se sentó sobre mi estómago y pude sentir su sexo mojado restregarse contra mí, buscando la anhelada fricción.

-Isabella… pídemelo de nuevo –Le dije con voz ronca.

-Hazme el amor Jasper! -Exclamó

-Otra vez! -Grité

-Jazz, hazme el amor! -Rogó

-Otra puta vez! –Grité.

-Cógeme Jasper, cógeme por favor! –Gritó ella, y yo la tomé por las caderas y la senté en mi erección de una sola vez, relajando su cuerpo con mi don, absorbiendo su dolor y dando paso sólo al placer.

-Aaaaaah! Jassssssspeeeeeeeeeeer! –Gritó ella mientras yo comenzaba a moverme lentamente en su interior, rotando mis caderas, tratando de alcanzar la mayor cantidad de puntos del placer. Mi don me ayudó en esa exploración, sabiendo qué le gustaba y qué no, pude enloquecerla de gozo.

-Te gusta así nena? Solo yo… sólo yo… dilo! –Le exigí, loco de pasión por esta niña que se entregaba a mi por primera vez.

-Mmmmmmmh… sólo tu Jasper… nadie más, sólo tú… -Gimió ella arqueando su espalda, haciendo que su larga mata de cabello rozara mis rodillas.

Con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar sus pezones erectos, y con la otra me concentré en su clítoris. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro en desesperación.

-Abre los ojos pequeño cisne… -Le dije. Ella se negó con la cabeza, perdida en las sensaciones, y yo pellizqué su pezón para llamar su atención. Gritó y gimió, y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos mientras el ritmo infernal de nuestros cuerpos unidos no se detenía, me cabalgaba y yo la tocaba, y creí morir mil veces al verla unida a mí.

-Míranos –Demandé –Mira como nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente, mira cómo te cojo, mira como entro y salgo de ti… -Le dije sentándome para robarle un beso, lleno de deseo, lenguas y pasión.

-Oh! Oh! Jazz… creo… Mmmmmh… Oh dios! Voy a acabar! –Gritó y yo aceleré el paso a una velocidad sobre humana y sentí como mi propio cuerpo se tensaba en busca de su alivio… Ella gritaba y yo rugí como un endemoniado mientras llegábamos a nuestro clímax juntos.

El volcán había hecho erupción y me había arrastrado quemándome por dentro… muerto… estaba putamente muerto por la pasión de mi dulce cisne…

Ella había colapsado sobre mi cuerpo y nuestros cuerpos se pegaron con su sudor, quedando una masa deforme de brazos, piernas y torsos, nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

-Te adoro y eres jodidamente mía Isabella –Le dije respirando el aire de su boca.

-Mmmmmh… -Gimió ella como una gatita.

-Dímelo Swan! –Rugí –Dime que eres sólo mía, ya no hay vuelta atrás… te voy a seguir hasta que el puto mundo explote!

-Tuya nene, sólo tuya… -Dijo ella suavemente al borde del sueño.

-Dímelo otra vez! –Dije tirando de su cabello para acercarla a mi aún más y besarla con furia.

-Tuya Jazz… -Bostezó –Tuya y de nadie más.

…oOo…

Dejé a Isabella dormir por algunas horas sobre mí mientras yo hacía planes en mi cabeza… podría ella dejarlo todo por mí de un día para otro? A ella le faltaban sólo un par de meses para graduarse, a pesar de mi egoísmo no quería quitarle esa vivencia que atesorar… ya después sería sólo mía.

Cuando ella despertó la llevé al baño donde nos duchamos juntos. Me arrodillé frente a ella y lavé su sexo, viendo correr por el drenaje su sangre virginal… Ella me dejó hacer mansamente, acariciándome como si estuviera calmando a una fiera… ella era mi calma, mi vida y mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

Luego fuimos a la cocina donde se preparó algo para almorzar y yo la observé moverse desnuda… no permití que una prenda de ropa ensuciara mi más hermosa visión… luego volvimos a mi estudio, donde le hice el amor pausadamente, por horas, hasta volverla loca y dejarla ronca de tanto gritar mi nombre.

La noche pasó entre su sueño y nuestra pasión, y ella debió repetir mil veces que era mía, que me pertenecía, yo necesitaba sentirlo, ya que sabía que no me lo merecía.

-Te amo Swan, eres mi puta vida… todo lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo… y créeme que lo malo supera a lo bueno… pero todo es para ti… no me traiciones Swan… dime que eres mía –Le pedí.

-Tuya nene… sólo tuya –Me decía y repartía besitos en mi cara y pecho, y me volvía a encender y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

…oOo…

El domingo despertó nerviosa. No tenía ropa qué ponerse y la familia llegaría cerca del mediodía.

Le presté algo de ropa de Esme (no quería ensuciarla con ropa de Alice) y la acompañé a su casa donde tomó una ducha y se puso su propia ropa.

-Jazz… tengo miedo… -Me confesó, aunque yo ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé… pero tienes que decidir… qué es lo que quieres? Porque ya tuvimos nuestro fin de semana Swan… ya tuviste tu fin de semana de "prueba"… ahora decide… te quedas conmigo?

-Me deseas aún? –Preguntó ella, siempre insegura.

-Por siempre –Respondí –Te llevo bajo mi puta piel cisne perverso… no sé qué mierda has hecho conmigo, pero soy tuyo.

-Yo… quiero estar contigo –Me dijo –Voy a terminar con Edward… vamos a enfrentarlo todo juntos… pero me da miedo.

-Miedo a qué?

-A… decepcionarlos a todos… a la traición que cometí con Edward…

-No tienes que enfrentar nada si no quieres… nos podemos fugar –Le propuse sintiendo que la furia me consumía al oírla mencionar a Edward.

-Fugar?... me gusta la idea, pero Charlie… no, no le puedo hacer eso… -Dijo tristemente.

-Entonces es enfrentarlos… -Le dije.

-Enfrentarlos –Dijo ella.

-Dímelo otra vez Swan…

-Soy tuya Jasper… -Susurró.

-No me mientas! –Exclamé sin confiar en mi don que me decía que ella era sincera.

-No te miento nene, tuya hasta el fin… -Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

Sí… ella sabía cómo calmar a la bestia.

La senté en mi regazo y me dediqué a decirle todas las cosas sucias que le haría cuando volviéramos a estar solos. Pude sentirla mojarse ante la sola mención del placer que le entregaría

Al medio día, tomados de la mano, nos subimos a su camioneta. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar a mi familia, y que nos lleve el demonio a todos si no me quedaba con mi chica al final!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí lo tienen! El fin…**

**Ustedes saben lo difícil que es condensar para mí. Lo hice bien? Les gustó este Darksper?**

**Reviews=love=susurros de Jasper en la oscuridad**


End file.
